Watch Yourself For Me
by Alessandra101
Summary: Edward has a surprise for Bella, but what happens when this surprise may risk Bella's human life, Edward decides it's best to leave but only to find out he left Bella pregnant! the surprise stays by her side but will they rsk everything to save it? R
1. A Surprise and A Question

**Chapter 1 A Surprise and A Question**

_Friday, August 20_

Edward said he had a surprise for me but I had no idea what it was because he wouldn't tell me.

"I'm not telling you," Edward would say

"Please," I would beg, but he wouldn't tell. Today was the day he would finally tell me, and I was excited. I had been picking out my clothes for half an hour trying to figure what kind of surprise it was.

I was wearing some jeans and a blue shirt when I felt two strong arms around my waist, Edward leaned in my ear and said

"You look beautiful,"

"Thank you, is this alright for the surprise?" I asked, hoping he would give me a better hint than you'll like it

"You look fine," said Edward, I turned in his arms to face him, and put my arms around his neck

"What's the surprise?" I asked making the saddest look I could muster

"I'm not telling you," said Edward, he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips

"When do we leave," I asked

"Now," said Edward smiling his crooked smile, man I love that smile

"Okay," I moved out of his grasp and walked down stairs with him on my tail

"You might want to leave a note for Charlie," said Edward

"Okay," I said as I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick note to Charlie

_Dad,_

_Going to be at the Cullens, _

I stopped and looked at Edward

"Am I going to be back for dinner," I asked, he couldn't avoid this question

"I don't think so," replied Edward, damn it that doesn't help me, I sighed and continued to write

_Maybe I'll be back for dinner, not sure, order pizza for your sake Dad, DON'T COOK!_

_I'll call Soon,_

_Bella_

"Done," I said to Edward

"Come on," said Edward as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door, he opened it and at vampire speed he locked the door and grabbed my hand again, he pulled me to the car, opened the passenger door and ran to the other side and before long we where driving

"Can you tell me the surprise now?" I asked

"Bella, look I just don't think she would..." started Edward

"There's a she!" I interrupted, did he have another girlfriend I didn't know of,

"Yes there is," said Edward calmly as he pulled on his driveway

"So your cheating on me?" I asked as he opened my door, and I stepped out, glaring at him

"What? No!" he said quickly, too quickly

"Then what's up?" I asked I had had about enough of surprises I wanted to know now

"Come on," said Edward he pulled me inside, "family's out hunting except for me, I hunted yesterday with Elizabeth," said Edward calmly

"Who's Elizabeth?" I asked but then I saw her, she was leaning against the kitchen doorway half covering herself, she was pretty just like Edward, she had long brunette hair and gold eyes, she was wearing a black dress that reached a little higher than her knees, **(link on profile)** she stared at me the same way Edward had when I saw him that first day, but she looked weak

"I see you've meet Elizabeth my sister," said Edward, he sighed at the end of his sentence, I turned to look at him

"Sister? I thought you were an only child," I asked as I turned to look back at Elizabeth who was turning paler than she was already, I didn't know that was possible

"So did I, until two days ago this showed up on my front door, shaking," said Edward calmer than ever

"How old is she?" I asked, knowing she couldn't 17 like Edward she looked way too young

"15," replied Edward looking heart broken

"You bit her didn't you?" I asked even though I was pretty sure of the answer

"Yes, when I was still hunting for human blood, I bit her by mistake, and here she is," said Edward, Elizabeth looked shaken like she were about to have a heart attack, I stepped forward, she stayed where she was so did Edward

"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Bella Swan," I said as I took another step closer on this she took one back and Edward grabbed my arm

"She's still dangerous, her eyes where red two days ago so," said Edward not wanting to continue

"I get it, why did I have to meet her?" I asked

"She's my little sister and I gave her this horrible fate, I'm such a bad person, I don't think I can give you the same the fate," said Edward shaking his head, "I'm a monster," at his words Elizabeth looked up, and rushed to Edward and put her arms around his waist, I took a step back just in case

"It's ok Edward, I like this life, and she loves you," said Elizabeth as she glanced at me for a second and then back at Edward

"I know," said Edward, Elizabeth's head only reached his chest so he turned to me and smiled, I smiled back, Elizabeth pulled out of Edward's arms and went into the kitchen to look from a far again

"Sorry about that," said Edward, I put my left arm on his back and moved it up and down

"She wants to kiss you," said Elizabeth moving her head a little to the left tilting it, Edward smiled

"Her extra power is that she well she can read people's mind including yours sometimes rarely, she really powerful," said Edward and he brushed his index finger against my nose on yours

"Now I feel special," and I really want to kiss you I added in my mind which I regretted almost instantly

"She really wants to kiss you," said Elizabeth as she moved her head a little to the right tilting it again

"Thanks," I said, I could really like this girl, if she doesn't kill me

"You're welcome and I'll try not to," she promised, I smiled at her and she smiled a little smile but it was still a smile

"That means a lot to me," I said

"Well that's was the surprise," said Edward

"Elizabeth?" I asked

"That and this," said Edward as he got down on one knee, No way he isn't, I looked at Elizabeth and she had a huge smile a cross her face

"Isabella Marie Swan," started Edward my heart stopped beating, of that I was sure, "Will you marry me," asked Edward, my eyes went huge, I still had a whole year of high school left and I was 17 well technically he was 17 but…

"Yeah," I said as I smiled I didn't care I knew I was going to say yes anyway but I said yeah but they mean the same thing

"Yeah?" questioned Edward, he was still on the floor

"Let me rephrase that, get up," he did, "Edward Anthony Cullen I do want to marry you and become Bella Cullen, is that better?" I asked

"Perfect," purred Edward as he crash his lips to mine, I heard Elizabeth clapping and jumping up and down in excitement

* * *

A/N

Yay!! This is my first Twilight fan fiction so REVIEW!!

Chapter 2's Tittle for a Preview: Alice Finds Out

Keep Reading I'll probably uptade tomorrow!!

REVIEW for Chapter 2!!

Till Chapter 2,

Alessandra


	2. Alice Finds Out

**Chapter 2 Alice Finds Out**

_Saturday, August 21_

I knew this was a bad idea I mean, where talking about Alice here, but I knew I had to tell her, how can't you tell your best friend? I decided to call Angela first even though Alice probably already knew. I dialed the number from my room, and waited, it rang 4 times until a male voice picked it up

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Bella, is Angela there?" I didn't know who it was; I could have been Ben or her brothers or her dad

"Oh hey Bella, it's Ben…" Bingo, "How's it going?" I didn't have time to make small talk

"Not much Ben, I just really need to talk to Angela," I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings

"Angela? Oh right, one sec, Angela!" I heard him call for her then Angela pick up the phone

"Hey Bella, what's up?" asked Angela

"Well you're never going to believe this but Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes!" I said, she shrieked of happiness,

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" said Angela

"That's not the best part," I said getting happier

"It's not?" asked Angela, I knew that voice it was the what-are-you-talking-about voice

"You're going to be a bridesmaid," I said holding my breath and sure enough she was screaming of happiness

"No way, no way, no way!" Apparently that was her only vocabulary, I laughed

"Yes Way," I said happily, she was so happy

"Thank you so much," said Angela, she was so excited

"No, thank you for being a good friend," I said

"I'm so excited," she said

"I noticed," I laughed

"When are you going dress shopping?" asked Angela

"Next weekend, why?" I asked

"I'm so going with you," she said

"Okay," I answered

"Hey, who's going to be your maid of honor?" asked Angela

"Guess," I needed some help I knew I wanted help deciding and Angela would help me no matter what

"Jessica?" asked Angela

"I doubt it," Jessica and I fought too much

"Alice?" asked Angela

"I think so not sure, yes her," I said then added, "Got to go bye,"

"Bye, talk to you soon," said Angela

"For sure, bye," and I hung up the phone and called Alice while thinking Angela is my only bridesmaid and maid of honor that's my decision,

"Hello," asked Alice

"Hey Alice you already know don't you," I asked, _Angela _

"That you and Edward are getting married, I knew that before you did," said Alice, I laughed

"I have something else to say," I teased, _Angela_

"What?" asked Alice

"You don't know?" I acted surprise

"All I see in your future is Angela as you maid of honor and I'm sitting in the front door, looking at the dress I picked out for you," said Alice

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that you're my maid of honor," I said happily, Alice screamed

"Really?" asked Alice

"Yes,"

"But I thought Angela was going to be your maid of honor?" asked Alice, even though from her voice I knew she wanted to ask what size I was to buy me a dress

"I made that decision in my head, so my real decision would really surprise you," I explained

"You're a great friend; we have to go shopping for a dress," said Alice

"Okay, I'm going dress shopping with Angela next weekend," I said happily

"Perfect I just want to…Okay Edward, Edward wants to talk to you," Alice passed Edward the phone

"Hey sweety," said Edward, my stomach flip in a good way

"Hey Edward," I answered back

"How's it going?" asked Edward, I could sense he had something else to say

"What do you want?" I asked I knew it was coming

"To discuss the wedding date," said Edward

"Is your condition still up," I asked, watching for Charlie

"You mean the one, where if you married me I would turn you personally?" he asked

"Yes, that one," I said

"Then yes if you marry me, I will change you," said Edward

"Yay, so when is the church available?" I asked

"In three weeks," said Edward

"THREE WEEKS!" I screamed

"Well the next date available is two years from now," said Edward

"TWO YEARS?" I screamed

"Yeah, so when Bella?" asked Edward, I thought for a moment

"Three weeks it is," as soon as I said that I heard Alice scream

"Bella you look so pretty in your wedding dress!" said Alice; I smiled getting ready for dress shopping

* * *

_Saturday, August 28_

"Bella this dress is the one I saw," said Alice as she walked into the fifth store that day

"Saw?" asked Angela, me and Alice stopped dead on our tracks

"Yeah saw, earlier this week," said Alice not looking at Angela but the dress she had been talking about

"You went to Seattle earlier this week?" asked Angela

"Yeah so?" asked Alice

"But school, when did you come here," asked Angela

"She didn't she just said that she used the internet," I said calmly while looking at the dress Alice had pointed out it was gorgeous but way to expensive **(Link on profile)**

"But…" started Angela

"Alice this is way to expensive," I interrupted Angela, but she came and looked at the prize her eyes widen

"300 dollars for a wedding dress??" asked Angela

"Yep," said Alice as she pulled it out of the racks and walked her way to the dressing room, "I would get one more expensive but this on is just right for Bella," she opened the door as ushered for me to get in and did and changed into the dress and went to stand in the stool as the tailor fix the dress

"You looked beautiful," said Alice

"Really," I said looking at the mirror

"Yes you do Bella," said Angela

"Thanks," I said as I blushed, in the end no matter how much I augured Alice bought the dress, Angela was still curious but Alice and I would quickly change the subject and when we left her at home I let out a big sigh.

"That was close," I said

"Yeah it was," said Alice driving to her house

"So will you hide the dresses?" I asked

"Dresses?" asked Alice

"Yeah I bought your maid dresses there so pretty," I said **(Link on profile)**

"Okay, tell Edward I said hi," said Alice but before I could answer, Edward was opeing my door

"I missed you," said Edward, I smiled

"I missed you too," I said as I walked to the front door

"See you at your room," said Edward and she kissed me on the forehead and left

* * *

A/N

YAY!!

I loved writing about Alice, it was so much fun!!

Thanks to permanentmarker94, TheCullenFamily121, Charlie Bucket, and obsessedwithjamespotter for REVIEWing!!

Please REVIEW!!

Chapter 3's Tittle Preview: My Birthday

Till Chapter 3,

Alessandra


	3. My Birthday

**Chapter 3 My Birthday**

_Saturday, August 28_

I looked at Edward who was next to me completely naked

"I love you Edward," tonight was great, Edward that let all his guards down and had done it with me

"I love you too Bella, now get some sleep me love," said Edward as he kissed my fore head and started to hum my lullaby. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_Monday, September 13_

I hate this, this was horrible, my wedding was this weekend and Edward would change me at our suppose honeymoon. School was horrible and by the time Edward drove me home I had to go to a party at the Cullens, yay

"Edward why won't you change me?" I asked

"Because we are not married yet," said Edward in a matter-of-fact way

I stayed quiet the rest of the way to their house, when I got out of the car I was to throw up but I resisted that feeling, everything was pink probably because of Alice.

"Try to behave," said Edward as he put his arm around my waist and let me to the house, I sighed, we walked in

"Happy Birthday Bella," said the whole Cullen family, I tried to smile my best.

"Present time," said the pixie, as she ran over to a table filled with like 4 presents, "Here you go Bella, this is from Elizabeth, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett," said Alice hading me a box, I saw Emmett leave, I opened the present to find a box for a radio, I looked up at Elizabeth, Jasper and Rosalie

"It's a box," I said

"Yep, Emmett is already putting it in your car," said Elizabeth

"Way ahead of you Bella," said Jasper

Rosalie just smiled

"Thanks you, thanks Emmett," I screamed I heard him laugh,

"Bella this is from Carlisle and Esme," said Alice handing me another box, as I opened it, I cut my finger, "Ow," I lifted my finger to inspect the cut a single trop of blood came out

"No!" screamed Edward as he threw my arms in front of me causing me to fall on the floor, Edward was holding back both Jasper and Elizabeth, soon Emmett came and grabbed Jasper pulling him outside, Elizabeth was screaming

"Just one bite, just one bite," she screamed over and over,

"Alice!" screamed Edward and Alice grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her off of Edward, I saw Rosalie helping her get Elizabeth outside

"Just one bite," screamed Elizabeth before they took her outside, Esme had tears in her eyes and walked out side mouthing sorry, Edward grabbed my good hand and lifted me up; I could tell he was holding his breath.

"Are you okay Bella?" asked Edward

"I'm fine," I said, I looked at my hand, no blood

"I'm so sorry for Elizabeth, Bella I really am," said Edward

"It's okay," I said

"No, it's not okay, she could of killed you," screamed Edward, Carlisle came and rubbed his back

"Edward I'm fine," I said, Carlisle grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him away, all the time Edward was say "She could have killed her, she could have killed her," I felt bad for Edward, he was way to over protective, I wonder why. Alice came through the front door,

"Where Edward?" asked Alice

"Carlisle took him away," Carlisle came in, "Speak of the devil," I muttered

"Bella Edward is calming down, he'll take you home in a minute," said Carlisle, I nodded, around three second later Edward came in

"I'll take you home now Bella," said Edward, "Alice could you…" Alice left and came back

"Done," said Alice

"Thanks Alice," said Edward as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house

We drove to my house in silence and when we got there Edward walked out of the car and grabbed my hand

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked

"We are going for a walk in the forest," said Edward

"Okay?" I said

"It will only take a second," said Edward we walked into the forest in silence, then Edward turned to me

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked again

"We are leaving," said Edward

"Where?" I asked, I wondered why we weren't waiting for our honeymoon to leave

"Bella we as in me and my family," said Edward, my heart broke

"Why?" I asked I couldn't say anything else

"Because Bella Elizabeth and Jasper almost killed you, I'm sorry," said Edward, before I could say anything I launched myself into his arms and he grabbed me from around the waist, I lifted my head to look him in the eyes and kissed him full and hard on the mouth, I ran my tongue on his bottom lip and he pulled away

"Bella I'm so sorry," said Edward

"I won't forget you," I said while softly shaking my head

"It will be like I never existed Bella," said Edward and before he could respond he was gone, I swallowed and walked back to my house, taking deep breaths, I walked into my house as the phone rang

"Hello?" I asked sounding like I might break out crying any second

"Hi is this Ms Swan," said a male voice

"Yes who's this?" I asked

"This is Vice Chief Ferto," oh no this is not good, "I'm sorry to tell you this but," no don't say, no, I already had tears running down my face, "your father is dead,"

"No!" I screamed, I hanged up the phone, I went to the bathroom and barfed my lunch

"What the-" why would I barf, oh no, my eyes widen in shock, no this can't be happening, I stood up and ran for my car, I hate my birthday where the only words in my head, I drove to the hospital, and ran for the desk

"Bella, are you here to see the remains of your father?" asked the lady

"Yes and no," I said, "I need to take a pregnancy test now,"

"Okay, this way please," said the lady, I followed her

* * *

After the test they told me it was positive, what a birthday

1. Edward left me

2. Charlie died

3. I'm pregnant

What a birthday huh?

* * *

A/N

Poor Bella, tear!

Thanks to TheCullenFamily121, Charlie Bucket, permanentmarker94, obsessedwithjamespotter, and jazzyHlovesme for REVIEWing!!

I am trying to put a Poll up to see what the sex of the babies should be, it will be twins but it your desicion to make them boy-boy, girl-girl or boy-girl!!

Chapter 4's Tittle Preview: Your Back?

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Till Chapter 4,

Alessandra


	4. Your Back?

**Chapter 4 Your Back?**

_Tuesday, September 14_

Charlie left me everything he ever owned which meant the house was mine, I was thankful for that because now my child will have a house and a home, today was moving day, I was moving my stuff from my room to Charlie's.

While I was walking, I noticed something, and I opened the floor board and pulled out a box marked Bella in Edward's handwriting, there was a note on top of it

_Dear Bella_

_I love you, be safe, _

_Yours truly,_

_Edward_

I was crying, that was all I needed from Edward, opened the box and there was an envelope that said _College Money_ and 100,000 dollars in it, I knew this money would not go to college but to the baby money, I would need a lot of that.

* * *

_Friday, February 14_

Five months ago I found out I was caring Edward Cullen's baby. Today was my last day of school, I would complete the rest of the year online, even though I already started doing that so that I could get ahead. I got into my truck; I barely fight anymore, and drove to school, listening to the radio that Elizabeth, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett got me.

I parked the truck the closed I could to my first period, I hated walking.

I walked out of my car, and started to walk my way ignoring the 358 eyes that would turn to me, well not me my stomach. I walked into my class and sat down on my desk sideways I didn't fit any other way. I was huge! The doctor said it was because this was my first pregnancy, but I sometimes felt three feet kicking me, today I would find out, today was my first ultrasound and I was nervous.

The teacher walked in, and started class; of course I had already covered what he was saying on the internet.

That morning past in a blur, because everyone was excited about today, I just blocked them out. Soon enough I was at my truck getting ready to go home when Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Tyler and Eric came up to me.

"Bella we are going to miss you," said Angela, she was the only one I would really miss

"Yeah Bella," said Mike, of course he would miss me! I thought.

"We are really going to miss you," said Jessica

"Yeah I guess so," said Lauren, I smiled

"You guys can visit me anytime at my house, just call first," I said

"Aww," said Angela and Jessica and they came and hugged me, each placing a hand on my stomach,

"It kicked me!" said Jessica

"Me too!" said Angela

"I feel it," said Lauren, now I had three hands in my stomach all on different spots.

"It kicked me!" the girls said at the same time, weird

"Okay, this is starting to get awkward," said Eric, I looked up at the boys and smiled

"Well I have to get home," I said, the girls removed their hands

"You have to tell us the gender of the baby when you find out okay?" said Angela

"Okay," I said still smiling

"Who's the father?" asked Jessica, I thought for a moment

"I can't tell you," I said finally

"Please," said Angela

"Okay fine," I said,

"Yes," said the girls, the guys just leaned closer; they were probably thinking of ways to kill him

"It's Edward," I said

"Cullen?" asked the seven teenagers in front of me

"Yep," I said

"But left you," said Tyler

"Yep," I responded

"Is that why," asked Mike, I could tell he was mad

"Is that why what?" I asked

"He left you," said Lauren, I looked down

"No," I said, "he doesn't know," I still looked down, before anyone said anything the seven teens came and gave me a bear hug I sighed and accepted it. We pulled away after a while

"Bye Bella," said Eric, he gave me a hug

"Bye Eric," I noticed he smelled like salt water

"Bye Bella," said Tyler, he also gave me a hug

"Bye Tyler," he did too

"Bye," said Ben, he gave me a hug too

"Bye Ben," what is this

"Bella, I know we weren't the best of friends but I going to miss you," said Lauren

"Me too Lauren," and we hugged, so it wasn't just the guys who smelled

"Bye Bella," said Angela as she hugged me

"Bye Angela, I'm going to miss you," I said, what is this smell

"Bye Bella," said Jessica as she gave me a bear hug

"Can't breathe Jessica," I really couldn't

"Sorry," she apologized

"Bye Bells," said Mike and he gave me a monster hug, he smell better but still like salt water, I wonder why, did I smell like that, then I saw his neck and I fought the need to bite him, what was going on with me?

"Bye Mike, Bye everyone," I said as I got into my truck and drove to my house, I ignored what I had felt while hugging Mike, when I got home I would do some internet classes and get ready for my ultrasound. When I reached home I walked into my old room, which was now my baby's room. As soon as I found out if it was a boy or a girl I would buy all the right stuff for it, I sighed happily and that was when I heard it. Someone was in the doorway I just knew, I turned around, and I gasped loudly. I was speechless and it was a few minutes before I found my voice.

"Your back?" I asked, I stood there holding my stomach and the bed that I couldn't move to Charlie's room for balance, trying to breath for my baby's sake, but I found it useless

"Yeah," said E…

* * *

A/N

Don't hate me but… Ton Ton Ton

Who is it?? It could be Emmett, Esme, Elizabeth or Edward!! Ton Ton Ton

REVIEW for next chapter!!

Thanks to Charlie Bucket, fangirl12, obsessedwithjamespotter, roxasandsora, and TheCullenFamily121 for REVIEWing!!

No Preview when there are BIG cliffhangers!!

Till Chapter 5,

Alessandra


	5. Ultrasound

**Chapter 5 Ultrasound**

"Yeah," said Elizabeth

She just stared at me and I couldn't believe she was here standing right in front of me. Her eyes flickered from my eyes to my stomach and back to my eyes. I sat on the bed for support

"Someone messed up didn't they?" she asked playfully

"Yeah they did," I thoughts went to Edward I immediately regretted it, I looked at Elizabeth but her face had not changed, she came and sat with me

"I can't read your mind," she answered my unspoken question

"Why not?" I asked surprised

"I lost my power to read your mind when we left," she explained looking down

"Oh," was all I said

"Yeah but its okay," said Elizabeth as if it was nothing, maybe it was

"I guess," I said

"So? Who did it?" she asked, I decided to play dumb

"Did what?" I asked

"You know get you pregnant," said Elizabeth, curiosity across her face and in her tone

"Oh that," I looked down at my stomach, put one hand on it and moved it, and decided to tell the truth "Edward,"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Elizabeth getting up, "but vampires can't…they-they can't reproduce,"

"You tell me," I said

"But your HUGE," shrieked Elizabeth again

"I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically

"Sorry, so what is it?" she asked rather calmly, she sat on the bed again

"I don't know I have my first ultrasound today," I said

"Can I come?" asked Elizabeth happily

"Are you sure you can handle it, they might take a blood sample," I said

"I was trained well during the last five months," said Elizabeth proudly.

I laughed

"So if it's a girl what will you name her?" asked Elizabeth, I could tell she had a lot of questions but I didn't mind.

"Well the name would be-" the door bell rang, Elizabeth growled, and before I could ask the door opened, there was only one person who did that Jacob, Jacob the werewolf, he started coming up the stairs and Elizabeth growled again

"Bella?" he asked

"Up here," I called, Elizabeth growled yet again

"Are you ready to- bloodsucker," said Jake as he came in the room and noticed Elizabeth

"Dog," responded Elizabeth as she got up from the bed

"You don't want to mess with me…bloodsucker," said Jake, I could start to fell the tension, and it wasn't pretty,

"Maybe I do, dog," responded Elizabeth, I had to stop this before something really bad happened like one of them dying

"Guys!" I screamed getting up and holding my stomach, they turned their heads to me sharply, "I need to get to my doctors appointment," their faces soften immediately

"Okay let's go Bella," said Jake nodding his head toward the door

"Wait, I'm going too," said Elizabeth

"Fine," grunted Jake I inertly chuckled making a mental note to make fun of Jake later.

* * *

_Doctor's office_

"Alright Bella are you ready?" asked the Doctor, I was in the room getting ready

"No, I'm too nervous," I responded truthfully, I was literally shaking

"Just breathe Bella," said Jake calmly, he was risking a lot to be here, I bet a million dollars that Sam didn't know Jacob was here or spending time with a vampire, Elizabeth came back in, they had to have a blood sample and she said she had to go to the bathroom so she wouldn't hurt me

"Am I too late?" she asked as she sat in the chairs next the Jacob like she had a choice

"No, we are about to begin," said the doctor, and he pulled up my shirt and put the gooey blue stuff that as cold as Edward on my stomach, and put the machine on it and started to move it

"So doc what is it?" I asked impatiently looking at him

"What are they?" corrected Elizabeth pointing to the monitor

"What?" I shrieked, I looked at the monitor and sure enough there are two heads on the monitor.

"Boy and Girl," said the doc, answering my question

"Really?" asked Jacob

Wow twins and a boy and girl, good because they will be my first and last, twins, damn

"Yep, here is the girl and here is the boy, see his…well…member," said the doc, Jacob burst in laughter, and Elizabeth giggles but I just looked at my baby's faces.

"There are two of them," I choked out, Jacob and Elizabeth stopped laughing

"Yes, there are, would you like a picture?" asked the doc

"Yes!" the three of us screamed in unison

* * *

_Back at Home_

The whole ride home, I only looked at the picture in my hand it looked perfect, and there where two little heads, when we got home, I needed to sleep.

"Are you sure Bella?" asked Jacob, for the millionth time,

"Yes, she's not going to do anything," I said walking to the front door

"Are you sure?" asked Jacob he and Elizabeth where helping me walk

"Just leave, I not going to kill her," screamed Elizabeth, angrily

"How do I know," asked Jacob

"Because I said so, now leave Jacob," I said angry myself

"Fine," he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll hopefully see you tomorrow," said Jacob, Elizabeth growled

"Yes Jacob you will see me tomorrow," I said as I put the key in the door and opened it, Jacob said his goodbyes and left, I walked in my house and dropped on the couch.

"Man werewolves are annoying," said Elizabeth dropping next to me

"Not all the time," I said

"Well mostly when I'm around," said Elizabeth looking at me

"Because your are a vampire," I said

"That's no excuse," responede Elizabeth

I gave her a look that said 'you have got to be kidding me'

"Okay so maybe it is," said Elizabeth

I laughed and she laughed with me, for two seconds, then she gasped

"What?" I asked, her blank expression turned to me

"He's coming," was all she said, and I understood that Edward was coming back.

* * *

A/N

Ton Ton Ton!!

I bet you guys hate me for not uptading sooner and for leaving you a cliffhanger

SO SORRY!!

Don't worry I will uptade chapter 6 faster

Thanks to Edward Lover, Charlie Bucket, obsessedwithjamespotter and fangirl12 for REVIEWing!!

Preview (beacuse I'm feeling nice): They are mine!

Till Chapter 6,

Alessandra

(REIVEW!!)


	6. They are mine

**Chapter 6 They are mine**

"Edward," I chocked out

"Yeah and another man," said Elizabeth

"Who?" I asked

"A social worker," said Elizabeth and before I could ask the door bell rang and I went and got it, there was a man on the other side like 6 feet tall, 45 years old at least with a mustache, and a suitcase in his left hand

"Hi, I'm Daniel Robson, I'm a social worker, I'm here to talk to you about your unborn child," said the man while stretching his hand, I took it

"I'm Bella Swan," I responded scared

"May I come in?" asked Daniel

"Yeah sure," I let him in but before closing the door I looked both ways but I didn't see Edward any where so I shut the door, I let Daniel to the living room where Elizabeth was no longer there, "take a seat," I said as we sat down on the couch

"Thank you," said Daniel, we stayed quiet for some time, I started to get nervous

"Why are you here?" I blurted out, I was getting impatient

"Well, social security has decided on taking your child," said Daniel, I froze

"WHAT?!" screamed Elizabeth from upstairs, she ran down the stairs at human speed

"My baby?" I asked, my mind was blank, my hands went to my stomach and I felt Elizabeth arms around my shoulder in a confronting way.

"Yes, I'm sorry Miss Swan, but you just turned 18 and your father died and you have no husband and…" started Daniel

"My baby?" I asked again

"Yes, I am to personally take it to an orphanage, I'm sorry," he got up, "I will come back in a month to check on it, good day Miss Swan," and he left, I was speechless, Elizabeth sat where Daniel had sat seconds ago

"Ten seconds," said Elizabeth, my head snapped up

"Don't think about them," I told her and she knew I was talking about not thinking that Edward was the father, and sure enough 2 seconds passed and there was a knock on the door, I shot Elizabeth a look and she left, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Edward was there looking like Adonis himself, in jeans and a white shirt, with golden eyes, I suppressed the feeling to just jump on him and kiss him

"Hi," he said looking into my eyes, the feeling got bigger at the sound of his voice.

"Hey," I looked back into his eyes, missing them.

"How are you?" his eyes never left mine, so for all I knew he hadn't even seen my stomach

"Big, fat, lonely, and afraid," I responded casually, "You?" I added happily, he looked confused

"Your not fa…" he broke from our gaze to look at my stomach, he growled

"Edward, I-" I started he cut me off

"Who?" asked Edward, hatred in his voice

"Who what?" I asked, he started to scare me

"Did this to you?" said Edward

"No one," I said quickly

"I'm going to kill him," said Edward

"Edward what are you talking about?" I asked, I started to get scared again

"Stinking evil werewolf thinks he can do this to you and get away with it, oh he is so dead," said Edward staring with hatred at the wall

"Edward, Jacob didn't to this," I said, trying to lock my gaze with his

"Mike," growled Edward looking in my eyes

"Nope," I said calmly

"Eric," growled Edward again

"No," I said

"Then who, who was the monster that did this to you?" he asked impatiently

"You," I whispered, he froze, and I looked down

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no impossible," said Edward shaking his head

"Oh it possible," I said not lifting my gaze

"But Bella, that could be a…a…a-a vampire in there," said Edward

"Oh their human, they have beating hearts," I responded slowly, Edward's eyes opened in shock

"Their, they," whispered Edward

"Boy and Girl," I answered his unspoken question

"Really?" asked Edward, excitement in his voice, "No," he said angry again

"What?" I asked, his excitement disappeared so fast

"We have to kill them Bella," he said seriously

"What!?" I wasn't the only who screamed, Elizabeth was at my side in a second

"Couch," I instructed, she helped me to the couch where I sat down with Elizabeth on me left side, and Edward sat on the other side of me

I started to take deep breaths to get my voice back but it didn't work, I gestured for Elizabeth to ask the question

"Why?!" she asked

"Because, they could hurt her," said Edward

"No they won't," I said,

"How do you know?" asked Edward

"Because our children wouldn't hurt me," I said loud and clear, he stood up

"Your," he said

"What?" I asked

"They are your children, I don't want anything to do with those monters," said Edward starting to walked to the front door, I got up after him

"They are our children," I said

"Your children," he said turning around to meet my gaze

"Our," I said

"Yours," he said

"Our," I fought back

"Yours," he debated

"Our,"

"Yours,"

"Ah!" I screamed, he and Elizabeth winced, they weren't expecting that, "You are as much part of these children as I am Edward,"

"Fine," said Edward

"Okay," I breathed, relax for the first time today

"But pick," I started to get scared, "either I stay and they go or they stay and I go," said Edward, he wasn't really doing this to me, right? I turned to look at Elizabeth who was still on the couch looking amazed at Edward

"I'm sorry," I started, she looked crushed, "Edward," I turned to him, "I'm keeping my children,"

"Good bye Bella," said Edward, and before I could blink he was gone, I dropped on my knees (with Elizabeth's help) and cried my guts out.

"Bella, I know this isn't the right time, but what are their names going to be?" asked Elizabeth, I laughed through my tears

"Well the girl's name is going to be…"

* * *

A/N

Don't you guys just love cliffy's!! I do as yoiu can tell

Thanks to Charlie Bucket, edwardobsest247, moonstar43, fangirl12, sillyaddict13, obsessedwithjamespotter and for REVIEWing!!

Preview: (you know how this goes) Natural Birth Sucks

Till Chapter 7,

Alessandra

(REVIEW!!)


	7. Natural Birth Sucks

**Chapter 7 Natural Birth Sucks**

"…Madeline Marie and the boy Zackary Jason," I finished, she got a huge smile then it disappeared

"Bella, what about the last names?" she asked

"Cullen Swan," I said confidently well as confidently as I could

"But he said he didn't want-" she started, I cut her off

"I know what he said, and that doesn't mean I'll listen," I said smiling at my own statement, she smiled soon after

_Saturday, May 17_

"One more month," I told Elizabeth, just one more month and no more pregnancy

"I wonder," said Elizabeth out loud

"What?" I asked while devouring my pizza, man my stomach was really hard today, since it was so big I would use it as a table while lying in bed

"Well I know you don't like this subject but I wonder if they'll look like him?" she asked

"God I hope so," I said, she looked at me like I was crazy, "What?!"

"Are you crazy? Why would you want that?" she asked

"Because he looks like Adonis himself, and well I don't," I said truthfully

"Whatever Bella," she said getting back to her magazine,

"Elizabeth," I gasped

"What?" she screamed, I looked at her with wide eyes

"My water just broke," I said, her eyes went as wide a mine, if possible

"Car!" she screamed as she ran at full vampire speed toward the front door, I heard a car door open and close,

"HELLO?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, two seconds later Elizabeth is in the room again

"Sorry," and she put me in her arms bridal style and ran for the car and sure enough I was so busy with breathing that in three minutes we were at the hospital and I was somehow in a wheel chair, Elizabeth ran for the lady at the front desk

"May I help you?" she asked not looking up from her magazine (Vampires real or fake?) and popping her gum,

"Bella is having her children," screamed Elizabeth not looking at the magazine, the lady's eyes widen and she called for a nurse to come get me, she was here in an instant

"Breath Bella, how far away are your contractions?" she asked, what did she day?

I gave her a questioning look

"How often does you stomach get hard?" she asked ohh! So that's what it meant

"Every 15 minutes," I said, she looked worried, I took a deep breath

"Oh God," said Elizabeth, not good my head turned to the nurse

"We have to see how big you are," she said

"I'm huge," I responded, couldn't she see that

"As in your hole," she said as she wheeled me to a room, they sat me down and the nurse examined my vagina, "Well you are 4 centimeters," she said with a smile

"So?" I asked, Elizabeth's eyes widen

"You have to walk, help her up," she instructed Elizabeth, they did, I got up and walked, after they laid me down they examined my hole again.

"Good you are now 6 centimeters, let's get those babies out," said a doctor coming in. I put my legs up, "Now when I say push you push with all your might," she said, I nodded then I remembered that when the baby came out it was going to be filled with blood.

"Elizabeth!" I screamed

"I know," she said, "I'll be okay," that when I really started to breath

"Ready?" asked the doctor,

"Push!" screamed Elizabeth and the doctor, and I pushed with all my might

"I see a head, keep pushing Bella," said the doctor and I pushed, I instantly heard a baby crying, I wondered if it was Zack or Maddie

"Zack!" said Elizabeth happy,

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Elizabeth, Elizabeth's eyes widen and she looked over to me with pleading eyes

"Sure," I said, if Edward wasn't here, Elizabeth was the next best thing, she got up and cut Zack's cord, I suddenly felt empty. The doctor handed Zack over to the nurse and came back to me

"Oh it looks like the other one wants to come out, push Bella push," and I pushed with all my might. I knew she was out but I didn't hear anything, Elizabeth gasped, and I was about to cry when I heard it the beautiful sound of Maddie's cry and I let sleep take over me while Elizabeth cut the second cord, now I really felt empty

* * *

I woke up around two hours later, Elizabeth at my side, the twins nowhere in site

"Where-" I started to ask but she cut me off, she click the button on my wall

"Nurse, Bella would like to see her children," she said smiling, I gasped my children, two minutes later after I sat up my children came in

"They should be fed Bella," said the nurse

"Yeah, yeah," I said barley silencing to her, she smiled and left I continued to stare at my children, my children

"Which one first?" asked Elizabeth

"Both," I said quickly, Elizabeth smiled and she got up as I bit my lip, she grabbed Maddie first and she handed her to me.

I looked at her, she had little hair but she was so beautiful, I knew that she would look just like Edward, I smiled, Elizabeth handed me Zack so I put Maddie on my right arm and Zack on my left, I stared at Zack he had more of my features in him than Maddie, he would look more like me.

I wanted to cry so badly.

"Nurse said you had to feed them," said Elizabeth

"Oh right," I pulled my shirt up started to breast fed my children Maddie first then Zack while switch babies the nurse came in, I handed Maddie to Elizabeth, Elizabeth stood there holding her

"How are we doing?" asked the nurse as I started on Zack

"Great, Elizabeth you are supposed to burp her," I told Elizabeth, she put Maddie on her shoulder and carefully started to burp her.

This was the beginning of a beautiful family.

* * *

**A/N**

i am so so so so sorry that i havent uptaded in a really long time

i just started high school and im taking an ap course please undertand

Thanks to Gabriels-girl5035, obsessedwithjamespotter, fangirl12, Charlie Bucket, and moonstar43 for REVIEWing!!

I will not uptade until 10 more reviews!!

**Note for moonstar43: **I loved your Review!! Loved it!!

Preview: Behind the Black Dress

Till Chapter 8,

Alessandra


	8. Opps

**Chapter 8 Opps**

_Monday, July 17_

It had been two months after the twin's birth, I was still sore as possible, Elizabeth was helping me with them, moved in and everything, when I was sleeping she would watch them and if they were to wake she would take care of it so I could get some sleep unlike new mothers, Jake was helping when he wasn't on patrol of course.

The door bell rang; I knew who it was without even having to read minds. I went to get it and it was Jacob like always.

"Hey," said Jacob smiling like always and walking in

"What's up?" I asked, he always had something new to tell me

"Well Sam's got mw on patrol-" he started

"NO!" I heard Elizabeth scream from upstairs

"Shit," said Jacob, he bit his bottom lip, Elizabeth was next to me in a flash

"How?" she asked with the most confused face I had ever seen on her face

"I don't know, I didn't invent the rules," said Jacob

"That's impossible!" screamed Elizabeth

"Quiet! You'll wake my children," I said, Elizabeth turned to me

"Jacob imprinted on me," said Elizabeth

"What?!" I had to ask well scream

"It can't be possible it just can't," said Jacob

"Elizabeth can't have children, so she can't carry on the line," I said obviously

"Thank you captain obvious," said Jacob

"That's true though," said Elizabeth, my stomach made an unusual flip

"Wow," I said holding my stomach with one hand and holding Jacob for support with the other, I wobbled

"Bella?" asked Jacob, I looked up at Elizabeth

"Elizabeth bathroom NOW," I said, Elizabeth picked me up and ran to the bathroom, I ran to the toilet and threw up,

"Ugh," I said putting my cheek on the toilet seat

"Bella?" asked Elizabeth, "you okay,"

"No," I said quickly

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth, Jacob came in

"I think I may be pregnant again," I said seriously

"But you haven't had sex, no one in this house has," said Elizabeth kneeling beside me

"I know, but maybe his-" I was cut off by Jake

"Gross,"

"Sperm is living inside me," I finished anyway

"Bella, you can't be serious, that is bad," said Elizabeth

"Its like having a bloodsucker-" Elizabeth glared at him, "I mean vampire living inside you, that's deep Bella,"

"Elizabeth run to the store and get me a pregnancy test now," Elizabeth nodded and ran to the door, Zack started to cry, I groaned

"I got him," said Jacob leaving

"Thanks Jake," I said

"No problem!" said Jacob from the other room; Elizabeth was in front of me again

"Here," she said handing me the test. I took it as fast as I could; now it was waiting time

"How long does it take?" asked Jake

"Three minutes," I said, the seconds ticked by slowly, way to slowly, I started to shake it faster, and I closed my hand around it after a few seconds

"Done," said Elizabeth, I was starting at the floor when she said that, another child, another life to protect, another birth, another child, another life growing inside of me, another of _him_

"You look at it," I handed the test to Elizabeth, she looked at it but showed no sign of emotion on her face, Jacob looked over her shoulder and sighed

"Positive," said Elizabeth

"Twins," I said almost immediately

"How can you tell?" asked Jacob

"I have no idea, but I know their girls and twins," I said staring at the floor again, Four children one house, oh god

"What are we going to do, if your right, then it four children one house one small house," said Elizabeth thinking what I was thinking.

"But I know where we could move," I said knowing the biggest place in this tiny town

"You sure you're ready?" asked Elizabeth

"Cullen House here we come," I said smiling, "I call _his_ room," I may not have mentioned his name but they knew who I was talking about, they knew exactly who I was talking about

"Done," said Elizabeth extending her hand, I shook it

"What are we going to do for food," I asked

"Well we could work while Jake baby-sits and when they are old enough to go to school he can help out supplying food and then at night I'll keep on working and you'll stay with your children," said Elizabeth

"We only need to do that for a year or two," I said feeling bad because Elizabeth was giving up everything for me

"Or I could ask Carlisle for money and tell him not tell anybody," said Elizabeth

"Let me talk to him," Elizabeth handed me her cell phone it was already dialing, on the second ring Carlisle picked up

"_Hello?"_ he asked

"Carlisle, its Bella, keep it quiet,"

"_Alright,"_ he said confidently

"I need money," I said

"_How much?"_ he asked laughingly

"Can you send monthly?" I asked

"_How about a thousand monthly?"_ he asked as if it was nothing

"Carlisle, you are the most angel of vampires," I said seriously

"_Thanks for the compliment, Edward's home," _he whispered

"Not a word, I'll call to check up, Bye Carlisle," I was really going to miss him

"_Bye Bella,"_ he whispered

Elizabeth and Jacob were on the couch, Elizabeth on top of Jacob

"So Carlisle is sending a thousand a month," I said happily, Elizabeth smiled while Jacob just stared at her, I smiled at the site

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Elizabeth

"Well I plan to have a child, you two probably plan on conceiving one," I said teasing

"I can't have children," said Elizabeth

"I don't have to use a condom," said Jake, his whole face lit up and it was obvious, I couldn't help it but I just had to laugh, this was the start of a beautiful family, my family.

I would be the family of my dreams even if Edward would never be in the picture, Maddie started to cry, that meant feeding time, great.

"Feeding time," I said

"Bye," said Jake getting up and literally running out the door, Elizabeth and I started to laugh as we went up stairs to take care of my children.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry its taken me so long to upload!!!!!!

Thanks to sillyaddict13, black16lily, Charlie Bucket, bella almost cullen, moonstar43, Gabriels-girl5035, randomness-4life for REVIEWing!!!!!

Preview: None for today sorry!!!

**Will not Uptade till 8 more reviews!!!!!**

Till Chapter 9,

Alessandra

(Can´t wait for the Twilight movie to come out!!!!!)


	9. Big Belly

****

Chapter 9 Big Belly

_Tuesday, October 5th_

I rubbed circles around my 6th month pregnant belly. Deep in thought, question running through my head like bullets, literally.

Would there be more after these?

How many?

Will I die giving birth to children?

Is it true that I'm not ageing?

Am I really going through with this?

What have I gotten myself into?

Pregnant?

Most of the answers to there questions were yes, but some where no.

Maybe I would have more children after these, maybe there will be twenty, thirty, forty, fifty? I'm not going to die giving birth to children because I am not ageing that much I knew. I still looked like the girl from about a year and half ago in that party just turning eighteen. Yes, I am really going through with this, at the moment I didn't know why but I knew I HAD too. Life of beautiful children is what I have gotten myself to.

The last one was a yes, yes I was pregnant, yes I was having twins. And yes I was doing natural birth again. Oh joy, that was definitely something I was not looking forward to but I knew one sea section and that would be it no more children. I didn't want that.

Megan Marie Cullen and Lillian Julie Cullen. Meg and Lily to be born January 4, and I had a feeling that would be the day they would be born.

I started to draw imaginary drawings on my belly. One was about _him_ but I soon "erased" it and started to draw Elizabeth and Jacob. My people were stick figures but they were good enough for me. I was on my bed, not wanting to get up, I couldn't even take care of my own children, my feet hurt too much to stand.

Elizabeth came in then with Maddie and Zack, she knew just the right time to bring them in, she was a lifesaver.

"Elizabeth you are a lifesaver, with a capital L," I said as I hugged my children, they were now 6 months old just like my belly, they were getting so big.

Maddie was smarter than Zack because she could already say Mama, while Zack would crawl around the back yard (under Jacob supervision) when it was sunny and chase the ball.

"They really miss you," said Elizabeth, she looked like she was holding back something

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" I asked, I sat up so my children could put their ears to my stomach as they loved so much to do.

"They dreamt about him last night," said Elizabeth, this was the first time they dreamt about their dad and probably not the last

"What was it about?" I asked

"Well Maddie dreamt that the four of you were walking down a beach with the twins crawling, while Zack dreamt about being outside with him and playing with the ball with him instead of Jacob," said Elizabeth as fast as she could but I caught everything she said

I was speechless, my children, by beautiful children dreaming about him already

"Description?" I asked she knew what I meant, I wanted to find out how close my children had gotten to getting his features right

"Maddie was close except the eyes, she thought they would be green and Zack was off but got the eyes right, topaz gold," said Elizabeth, I picked up Maddie, she was smiling

"So where did you find it, huh, you must have looked at a picture of-of Edward to recognize him?" I asked her, she smiled and pointed at herself, of course, she looked just like Edward but the eyes she had my eyes and then she pointed at Zack with green eyes

"Mama," said Maddie and she hugged me, I hugged her back but careful to not crush her, I felt something tugging my sleeve, Zack had his arms opened the way he did when he wanted to be hugged, I picked him up and hugged him too, I closed my eyes and imagined him with us, next to us, feeling the over whelming feeling of love in the room. The door below opened and closed, Elizabeth ran downstairs as she did when Jacob would come in. But there was but one problem, my eyes opened in shock. No!

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Elizabeth

"Bella!" screamed Rosalie coming up the stairs, she ran into the room

"Rosalie," I said calm, she looked and Zack and Maddie still in my arms and to then to my huge stomach, she sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, here," she handed me an envelop,

"What's this?" I asked

"Edward wrote it, when he came home a week ago, he threw it in the garbage and ran away again, I picked it up and read it, it was for you," said Rosalie, I looked at the letter in my hands, they started to shake,

"Elizabeth can you take Zack and Maddie to their room, they fell asleep," I told her she picked them up and carried them to their room at human speed, I took a deep breath

"Opened it please," said Rosalie

I did as she said

_Bella,_

_You are my life and you will always be but I can't handle knowing what I put you through. I hate myself for what I did to you and will never forgive myself for doing it but I can not go back, I can not face the responsibility of being a father and of knowing that at the moment that I am writing this you could be in pain or even dead. I'll check up on you soon, without you knowing, and Bella for me listen to this song I wrote for you it's called The Reason, there a CD atached to the letter_

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears

_Thats why I need you to hear_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
and the reason is You

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

_I will always love you Bella_

_Yours Forever,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

I had tears in my eyes, I knew it, he wrote me song, and he doesn't want to be the father of OUR children, I felt the children inside me demanding what was wrong.

I looked up at Rosalie, and smiled, she said she better be on her way with the letter before Edward notices its missing. She said she will miss me and will not tell anyone of our encounter. I wished a happy trip and she was gone just like that. And so was my song.

* * *

**A/N**

**I decided to give you all a break because i know that most of my readers have left me, i hope that those who are reading this will be loyal and review!! The song is The Reason by Hoobastank!!**

**Thanks to sillyaddict13, Fangirl12, ****black16lily and Soro101 for REVIEWing!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Truth

"Bella, you-you don't mean that," he said placing his hand on my arm

* * *

**Till Chapter 10, **

**Alessandra**

**(PS please REVIEW!!!!)**


	10. Truth

**Chapter 10 Truth**

_Wednesday, March 6_

Two months after my second set of children, Lily and Meg, already two months pregnant with the next set. Yay! These would also be twins but one boy and one girl. I was driving back to the house; the Cullen's house my new house. Elizabeth out hunting with Jacob with him in his wolf form. Lily was sitting in the middle of the three seats behind me Maddie on her right and Zack on her left, Meg in the front seat which was the reason I was driving at like 70 mph. I turned around real quick to check on my children.

"Mama!" screamed Maddie pointing to the window; I turned around just in time to see Edward in front of the car staring at Lily with wide eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I stomped on the brakes, and turned to Maddie, Lily, and Zack, Meg was sleeping.

"Don't move," I ordered, Maddie and Zack nodded, Lily was asleep too, I got out of the car and closed the door, and I walked next to Edward who was just staring at Lily.

"Who?" he growled

"Must we go through this again?" I asked him teasingly, he needed to lighten up a bit; this temper of his was getting on my nerves

"What? That one can't be mine," he said while shaking his head, still staring at Lily

"But it is, you're the only one I've had sex with Edward, it's yours," I answered calmly

"But how can that be possible," he wondered

"Your sperm is living inside me," I said causally, he turned to me and stared, with eyes filled of fear, anger, amazement, and disbelieve

"That's not possible," he said still looking at me, and I turned just in time to see Maddie and Zack making Lily giggle, Lily opened her eyes and I looked into Edward's emerald green eyes on my baby

"Oh yeah? Look at the baby," I said glaring Edward down, Edward turned to look at Lily and gasped,

"No," was all he said

"Edward? Look," I said, he turned to me, and I ran around the car seven times in less than a second, Edward looked shocked

"How? And…" he turned to Lily, "How," he said softly

"I'm half vampire, like my children Edward and I plan to stay that way," I told him seriously

"But-" he started, I cut him off

"No! I will have many children of yours Edward, as many as I can," I loved hearing his name on my lips but I knew it was over between us

"Why?" he asked, I took one good look at him

"Because I love to see you," I said almost about to cry

"Bella," he said, "We can't, you know I know, that we can't be-oh damn it," he grabbed me by my waist and crushed his lips to mine. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip begging for entrance, I granted his wish only to want to taste him, Meg started to cry.

I broke away, and took a deep breath; I was doing the one thing I didn't ever want to do

"Don't come here again and don't ever kiss me again because Edward I don't love you anymore," I felt his heart break but I had to do this, if he stayed he would only make matters worse

"Bella, you-you don't mean that," he said placing his hand on my arm, I swallowed hard, this was the one thing no one, not even myself, saw coming, probably not even Alice.

"Yes, yes I do," I said after a minutes silence, I ran to the passenger seat of my car to check what was wrong with Meg, her boba was on the floor, I picked it up and gave her a new one from my bag. She accepted it happily and started to suck on it. My girl, who was the one who looked, closed to me. Brown hair and brown eyes while Lily just like Edward, speaking of which.

By the time I looked up he wasn't there anymore. I suddenly felt empty but I had to do what I had to do. There was no other way around it. I closed the passenger door and got in the driver's seat from the other side. I turned around to look and Maddie and Zack now eleven months old. Poor Zack just learning to talk while Maddie could already form perfect sentences well as perfect as a normal two year old.

"That Papa," said Maddie a single tear rolling down her beautiful face.

"Yes that was your Papa," I told her, many times had I talked to Maddie and she would always listen sometimes even voicing her opinions. Zack would just listen as he could not respond.

"Mama ok?" asked Maddie sensing my feelings that was her power just like Jasper, I had no clue was Zack's power was for he could not tell me.

"Yes," I lied, there was no other way around it, and Maddie shook her little head in disagreement.

"Mama not ok, mama sad that papa gone," said Maddie simply and with that she turned her body to the side and stared out the window. The saddest part was that she was right, I was sad that Edward was gone but I would never say it out loud. It would hurt way too much.

I felt my stomach do turns and I turned the corner to the house. I got out quickly and started to take my children one by one out the seats and into my arms. I placed Maddie on the floor and she walked to the house, making me even jealous with all her gracefulness. A five year old would be jealous. I placed Zack on the floor next and he crawled inside house like he would normally. I picked up Lily and Meg each one own side of me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jacob smiling.

"Bella, I'll take Lily, Elizabeth heard Ed- him and went to say hello," said Jacob takingmy personal Edward out of my hands into his.

"Thanks Jake," I said as I opened the front door and watched my growing family walk inside. That is of course until…

"How dare not tell me you were children?!" oh no, _Alice_

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh no Cliffhanger!!!! What will Alice say???**

**i have decided on something. I am going to uptade every Friday of the week but if you guys beat the review count of the last chapter then you get an early uptade!!!**

**Deal?? Alright**

**Thanks to sillyaddict13, Rockstargoddess101, twilighthero1, black16lily, and Fangirl12**** for REVIEWing!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The phone rang.

I stared at it, scared of what it may hold. It wasn't good, I knew that much and I wasn't Alice.

The phone rang…again.

I breathed in and out, went to answer it, Elizabeth's eyes on my back.

"Hello?" I asked frightened

"Edward's dead," said a serious voice, my heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing

* * *

**Till Chapter 11,**

**Alessandra**

**(PS You see that green button? Yeah that one. Press it and leave a review!! Please? Thank you!)**


	11. Unexpected Tale

**Chapter 11 Unexpected Tale**

I turned around to be face-to-face with my little pixie Alice. Her eyes were wide with there topaz gold while her spiky hair still every wear.

"How could you not tell your best friend about this?! How?!" she was practically yelling, my mouth was opened in shock but nothing came out, I was not expecting this at all

"Mama," it was Maddie who spoke from next to me, "I called Auntie Alice," she said

"I'm an Aunt," pause "-ie," I heard Alice whisper

"Why?" I asked Maddie

"Mama sad," was all she said as she went up to Jacob, "Me hungry," she taking his hand he chuckled and walked to the kitchen with Zack right behind them crawling, Meg still in my arms.

"Why are you here Alice?" I asked I sat on the couch and while Alice sat beside me I placed Megon my other side.

"I was trying to tan actually on Isle Esme when I receive this frantic call from a three year old-" I cut her off

"11 months," I informed her

"Really?" she asked I nodded, "Any way I came rushing, Bella why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked with a worried face

"I don't know, I'm not ready to be a mom Alice, I felt school to have my children I graduated on the internet. Charlie died and you guys left me, then by some miracle Elizabeth appeared and saved me, that was the day I found out that I was having twins I found about Maddie and Zack Alice, I couldn't tell you guys as I was scared. The whole situation freaked me out and- wait you were tanning?!" I asked out of no where

"Way to change the subject but yes I wanted to see if I could get some color in me, turns out impossible, I stayed ALL day in the sun nothing! Not even a burn," she said angrily, oh god how I missed her

"Alice?" I asked her,

"Yeah?" she said

"I need you to leave, and pretend that you never came, and also tell Carlisle he can stop if he wants to," I said standing up as much as I loved Alice I couldn't wouldn't let her stay

"Bella please, please don't," I felt terrible it felt as though I was like I was kicking her out

"I'm sorry Alice but it must happen," I said seriously

"I understand, I'll check up on you later Bye Bella," she gave me a strong hug,

"Bye Alice," and with that she was out of the door, my hand went to my soon-to-be-huge stomach.

Maybe just maybe life will one day get easier, maybe, hopefully just maybe. Elizabeth came in then.

"Bella you can't ignore him forever," said Elizabeth picking up Meg from the couch

"Oh yes I can," I said. Taking my child out of her hands and into mine.

"Bella I'm pregnant," said Elizabeth. I stopped where I stood. She did not just say pregnant. I turned around to face her.

"What?" I asked almost dropping Meg in the process. Almost.

"I'm a half vampire," said Elizabeth seriously

"But you're Edward's sister and he bit you?" it came out more as a question than a statement

"No. My father was Edward's father he was turned into a vampire and pretended to die of the Spanish influenza he had me no more than half a year after. I stopped growing at 16 Bella. I can have children; Edward thought he had bitten me. I mean he was so close. I actually think he was about an inch away from my skin." She said to finish her speech. I was speechless

"What?" I asked.

"I am a grown up version of your children Bella," said Elizabeth calmly, now I really didn't know what to say.

The phone rang.

I stared at it, scared of what it may hold. It wasn't good; I knew that much and I wasn't Alice.

The phone rang…again.

I breathed in and out, went to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked frightened

"_Edward's dead,"_ said a serious voice, my heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing

"What?!" I shouted into the phone

"_Just kidding,"_ I knew that voice; anger got the better of me. Stupid hormones

"JACOB BLACK YOU ARE SO FREAKING DEAD!!!" I screamed into the phone, I heard him laughing in the kitchen but before I could enter it, Elizabeth was in front of the door

"Do not kill my future husband!" threaten Elizabeth

"Damn! That was a cruel joke! Come on?!" I asked trying to get passed her.

"No!" Elizabeth had her strict voice on which meant the battle was over and I had lost it.

"Not fair!" I yelled, stupid hormones

"Yeah well life isn't fair!" resented back Elizabeth

"You know what?! I hate being pregnant! I hate the fact that I can't hold my children after six months of pregnancy. The only image that my children have of me is either fat or in pain! Elizabeth you don't want to become pregnant! It's a bitch and it will bite you in the ass!" I yelled, she looked crushed; I had no idea why I was being so mean but I just couldn't stop myself.

I ran to his room and dropped on the newly acquired bed. The room still had his scent lingering on it. I touched my stomach. There were two tiny little creatures in there. Growing slowly, Maddie walked in then, she crawled when going up that stairs.

"Mama needs a hug," she said simply crawling on the bed and hugging me.

"Maddie? Are you happy?" I knew it was too much to ask from her but I had to know

"Yes Mama very happy," she said lifting her head to look me in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked staring at my brown eyes

"Cause I have Zacky and Lily and Megy and Auntie Ewizaweth and Uncle Jacoby, and I have you mama and my future brother and sister, I think," she finished touching my stomach. Zack came in then.

"Mama," he said tilting his head to the side

"Hi Zacky," said Maddie waving her hand as if to tell him he was aloud on the bed.

"Coming Maddie," said Zack climbing the stairs next to my bed. I had put it there so that they could climb any time they wanted.

"Zack what's your power?" I asked, he tilted his head to the side again debating if he should tell me or not.

"I can see the future mama," he said, I almost cried

"Mama?" asked Maddie

"I knew that would happen," said Zack, "That's why I didn't tell you,"

"Bella?" asked Elizabeth, I looked up at her

"Yeah?" I asked back

"Jacob has something he wants to say," said Elizabeth, pushing Jake in front of her

"Bella, I'm sorry that was a cruel joke, I promise not to do it again," said Jake apologetic

"You're forgiven Jake, don't worry I just over reacted," I said

"We sure are a crazy family," muttered Elizabeth

"Hey!" said Zack

"It's our crazy family," said Maddie as we all laughed

* * *

**A/N **

**so i decided to just uptade every Tuesday and Friday!!**

**Thanks for all of you who REVIEWed!!!!!!!!**

**And ps if you are reading this then please review!!!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Mama check the mail," said Zack with wide eyes, I tilted my head to the left in confusion. After a minute of examining his innocent face I walked to get the mail. I looked through it. Bill, bill, letter from Bill, a letter from Carlisle, bill, post card from Angela. Wait! Letter from Carlisle? I tore it open.

* * *

**Till Chapter 12,**

**Alessandra**


	12. He Can't Know

**Chapter 12 He Can't Know**

_February 15_

Almost two years ago I only had four children now I have twelve. Kathy Nick and Brad born on September 21(a year and five and three quarters months old) then 9 months later on June 30 Matt Danni and Sammy were born (eight and a half months old) and yesterday Will and Steffi were born. Maddie and Zack were now 2 years and nine months old while Lily and Meg had just turned two and one months old.

My baby weight would just drop after giving birth which was a huge plus. I could stay skinny for at least two months which was good.

"Mom!" screamed Maddie from upstairs, "Zack took my doll again!" I swear they were just like teenagers only younger

"Zack give Maddie back her doll," I told him

"No," he said crossing his arms

"Zackary Jason Cullen!" I threatened

"No, I want to get grounded!" he said handing the doll back to Maddie, "Sorry,"

"Thank you Mommy and thank you Zack," with that Maddie smiled and left, skipping literally up the stairs. I felt a pang of jealously as I saw how graceful she was.

"Mama check the mail," said Zack with wide eyes, I tilted my head to the left in confusion. After a minute of examining his innocent face I walked to get the mail. I looked through it. Bill, bill, letter from Bill, a letter from Carlisle, bill, post card from Angela. Wait! Letter from Carlisle? I tore it open.

_Dear Bella,_

_Around two minutes ago I accidently let my guard and Edward read my mind as I was signing your check. He left to the south for some unknown reason but be sure to be careful he will be watching. So whatever you don't want him to know hide it and hide it fast. _

_Watch the Shadows closely,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_PS Check attached and Esme says hi._

I laughed when I read that Esme said hi. I missed her I missed everybody but it was too late to go back. Edward was coming back and he was going to see he had twelve children! Now he may be a vampire but I doubt he won't have a heart attack **(get it, he has a dead heart!! Haha I crack myself up)**.

I had to get the kids out of here and fast. I ran to the house.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled, I looked down at poor Kathy; she was trying to read my mind and failing miserably. Kathy, Nick, and Brad could read all minds well all but mine.

"What?" she asked, her brown hair was everywhere.

"Edward's coming and I need you to hide my children all but my first four," I said.

"Why?" she asked

"I want Edward to think that I stopped having children so that maybe he won't come back." I loved him I loved him more that life itself but I knew that the second he came into my life he would make stop having children and it would be just like having an abortion and I could never ever kill an innocent child.

"Bella you sure they are his children too you know," said Elizabeth

"Go!" I said, Elizabeth hesitated but then ran up stairs and started to collect kids I ran up to help her.

"Mama?" said Matt, tugging at my pants

"Yes?" I said picking him up

"Where are we going?" he asked as I walked down the stairs

"Vacation," I said simply putting him in the car seat, nodded and I got Danni while Elizabeth got the rest. Soon they were all in the big car Elizabeth in the driver's seat while Jacob next to her.

"Bella you sure?" she asked for the millionth time

"Yes," holding Meg's and Lily's hand Maddie and Zack in front of me.

"Bye Mommy," it was said by all my children in the car all with different looks, god how I was going to miss them.

"Bye," I waved as the car moved away and tears slid down my face

"Mama," questioned Maddie

"I'm fine everyone inside and off to bed its late," I said leading my children inside. I was half way up the stairs when I heard the door bell ring. Great he was here. "Stay!" I commanded and they stayed glued to the floor. I opened the door to find Edward standing there looking pissed.

"Why did you ask Carlisle for money? I tried to read his thought but nothing." Said Edward, before answering I extended my shield.

"I need money for my children who are in bed sleeping," I said giving my children to get the hint and go to their room.

"How many are there?" he asked, I could lie and tell him four or tell the truth and say twelve. Hard decision

"Four," I said loud and clear, he stared into my eyes trying to see if I was lying or not.

"Let me see them," he didn't say it as a question but I answered anyway.

"No, like I said they are sleeping," I said he smirked

"Come on, I promise not to wake them but they are my children," he debated, I nodded and he went upstairs. I started to follow him; he knelled beside Maddie and Zack's cribs. Lily and Meg had the power to move things with their mind; telekinesis which I have to say comes in handy sometimes. I saw him shake silently as if he was trying to cry.

"Edward what's wrong," I asked, we may not be together but I would follow him into hell if he asked me to.

"I can't read their minds," he said sadly, I felt bad for him and shielded back my shield and he gasped as he became over powered by the thoughts of his creations. He stood up and placed a kiss on Maddie's forehead then on Zack's then Lily's and then finally Meg's. I wanted to cry at the site but I held back my tears.

"Bella you sure we can't-" he started I cut him off

"Not know, but I promise you one day you will live under the same roof as them daily," he sealed my promise with a kiss on the cheek I didn't deserve as to the fact I just hide more than half of his children. May this end soon.

* * *

**A/N**

**I am sorry to say that next week i wont uptade at all but as soon as i come back from winter break i'll uptade!! I'll try to uptade from Peru (where im going)but it is not unlikely.**

**Sorry that this chapter seems rushed, i have a HUGE fever and just my reading this it's giving me an emornous head ache.**

**Thanks to all of those you are faithful and review!!!!!!! *claps loudly***

* * *

Chapter 13

"He promised he won't do this to me!!! He Promised Dammit," I was pissed and Elizabeth knew it

* * *

**Till Chapter 13,**

**Alessandra**


	13. Meet Them ALL

**Chapter 13 Meet them ALL**

_February 16_

Have I mentioned how much I HATE being pregnant? It sucks; this may be my last pregnancy for all I knew. It had been four years since the last time I saw Edward. I had a lot more kids.

1. Zack and Maddie born May 17 (Six and nine months)

2. Lily and Meg born January 4 (Six and one month)

3. Nick, Kathy, and Brad born September 21 (Five and five months)

4. Matt, Dani and Sami born June 30 (Four and eight months)

5. Will and Steffi born February 4 (Four)

6. Becca Alex and Mel born October 3 (Three and four months)

7. Christie and Mike born July 7 (Two and eight months)

8. Nathan and Ali born March 12 (one and 11 months)

9. Gabi and Patty born November 28 (one and 3 months)

10. Jake and Elli born August 25 (I thought they were my last so I named them after Elizabeth and Jacob. Seven months)

I was seven months pregnant with my last child, although my bump only looks three months. Elizabeth and I had been talking about just getting Carlisle and telling him everything. I was growing way too slowly; it just looked like I was gaining weight and nothing more. But I knew I had a child inside me. Elizabeth dropped on the couch next to me.

She had a child, the first one had died inside her belly now though she had a five year old, Bruno.

"Elizabeth?" I asked scared shitless about what I was about to do.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Pass me the phone it is time," I said in all seriousness. I took a deep breath. She handed me the phone in silence and I got up. I walked to the backyard and sat on the porch swing. I dialed Edward's number. It rang twice.

"_Hello?"_ he asked, I took a deep breath

"Edward," I said almost crying. There was a rush of hormones by just hearing his voice.

"_Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"_ he said panicking

"I need you and everybody to come, it's-it's an emergency," I said trying to stop myself from sobbing.

"_Bella what's wrong?"_ he asked again in all seriousness

"Edward?" I asked him

"_Yes?"_ he said

"I love you and I need you here," I whispered, I heard an intake of breath from the other line then silence for a minute.

"_On my way,"_ said Edward, hanging up the phone. I held mine in my hand which was shaking. I had 23 children and one that wasn't growing. I needed him with me. I know now more than ever that I needed someone to help me get through this. I was being selfish but I didn't care. The next day Edward and the Cullens got here.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Edward after throwing my door down. I lifted my stomach without hesitation and pointed to him.

"I'm seven months pregnant," I said calmly

"No! That's not possible," said Edward seriously, I took the biggest breath I ever had.

"Zack! Maddie! Lily! Meg! Kathy! Nick! (breath) Brad! Matt! Danny! Sammy! Will! Steffi! (breath) Alex! Mel! Becca! Christie! Mike! Nathan! Ali! Gaby! Patty! Jake! And Elli! Come down here please!" I finished out of breath, Alice had the widest eyes, Jasper's were too, Rosalie looked mad, Emmett excited, Esme happy and Carlisle relieved. Lastly Edward confused. One by one my children came in most walking except Jake and Elli who were crawling.

I looked up at Edward, whose eyes showed nothing but regret and anger. I took another big breath, the hardest part was coming.

"Edward?" he looked at me, "Meet you twenty three children," I said breathless, all the Cullen gasped in unison. Maddie and Zack walked in front of the group. The Representatives, Maddie extended her hand and Zack crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hi, I'm Madeline Cullen, I'm six year old and I love to study," finished Maddie, "I have the power to feel other people's feelings and change them so does Zack but before he turned six he could see the future. Welcome Home Da-da oh I've missed you daddy," and with that Maddie jumped into Edward's arms. He hugged her back, and when he put her down she had tears in her eyes.

"Zack?" I asked,

"Where have you been?" Zack asked Edward, venom in his voice, I knew this would happen. Zack had taken the position of man in the house apart from Jacob.

"Away, and I'm sorry," said Edward

"You think you can just say I'm sorry! I'm the only boy in my school who doesn't know how to play sports. Why? 'Cause my dad didn't care. You are so late!" he paused sending daggers Edwards way "But I'm happy you are here," said Zack, extending his hand, Edward took it and pulled Zack into a "manly" hug. Lily and Meg went next while Maddie grabbed Elli and pulled her up Zack did the same with Jake.

"Hello," they said in unison "My name is Lillian," continued Lily

"And mine is Megan we are six too," said Meg

"We have the power to move things with our minds, telekinesis," they said in perfect unison again. They loved to do that even though they looked completely different.

"Mama," said Elli, I looked at her, "I'm hungry," Lily smiled and brought a plate of cereal in two seconds Elli smiled happily and shared some with her twin. Kathy, Nick, and Brad went next.

"Hi. My name is Katherine, and this is Nicholas and Bradley," she said pointing to her brothers. She had my hair and Edward's topaz eyes.

"We are five and five months old," said Nick smiling at how old he was. He had Edward's hair and his topaz eyes.

"And we have the power to see the future, but when we were little we could read minds," finished Brad, he had my hair and his father's green eyes. The three looked at each other and ran together at Edward to hug him. He stumbled at the sudden movement but hugged them back. Matt Dani and Sami were next.

"Hello, I'm Danielle," said Dani. She had Edward's hair to her waist and brown eye color with hints of green in the middle

"Matthew," said Matt. He had my hair with bronze highlights, and having Edward's green eyes with a hint of topaz around the edges.

"Samantha," said Sami. She somehow got Rosalie's blonde hair but darker, she had pure black eyes.

"We have the power to-" Dani couldn't finish, she didn't like her power

"It's not really a big power," said Matt

"We can pack things in seconds," said Sami, Edward smiled

"That's a big power," said Edward, they also smiled and also ran to hug him. Will and Steffi went next.

"Hi my name is William and this is Stephanie," said Will, he had Alice's black hair and topaz-green eyes.

"We are four and have power to put images into peoples heads," said Steffi smiling, she had blonde hair lighter as she was sporty and sparkling green eyes. They like they brothers and sisters ran at Edward to hug him. Becky Alex and Mel went next.

"Hello I'm Rebecca," said Becky. She looked like a minuture version of me.

"I'm Alexander, we are three and four months," said Alex. He was minuture Edward.

"I'm Melanie and we have power to make people do anything we want them to," said Mel. He was curly brown hair and topaz-brown eyes. They ran to Edward and hugged him. Christie and Mike went next.

"I'm Christina, and this is my brother Michael we are two and eight months," said Christie, (she was a blabber). She had a mix of brown and blonde while having pure topaz eyes.

"And we have power to tell what other's powers are," said Mike happily. He had brown hair and brown eyes with a hint of topaz and yes I had named him after Mike

"For example Daddy has the power to read minds," said Christie

"And she," Mike pointed at Alice, "Has the power to see the future,"

"They really come in handy," I added smiling at them, they smiled and went to hug Edward. Next were Nathan and Ali

"Hello I'm Jonathan and this is my sister Alison, we are will turn two in March 12," said Nathan happily, Edward smiled. He was Edward in miniture from except for the eyes, those were mine.

"We have a bad power. Its power of tracking," said Ali, She had blonde hair and topaz eyes. I shuddered remember James.

"Mama always does that we say our power," said Nathan

"But it comes in handy, we did find Maddie," I said they smiled

"What?" asked Edward worried and mad but mostly mad.

"She ran away looking for you and I couldn't find her. Out of nowhere comes Nathan and Ali holding hands. 'Mama that way' they said, we found her in seconds," I smiled remembering how happy I was when we had found her

"When did this happen?" asked Edward worried

"About a year ago, come on next," I said. Ali and Nathan went to hug Edward and went back. Gabe and Patty were next.

"My name is Patricia and we are one and 3 months," said Patty in her baby accent. She had bronze hair and it was straight with her brown eyes.

"I'm Gabriela and we have the po-pa-power to um I forgot," said Gabi turning to Christie and Mike. They closed their eyes. Gabi was forgetfull, she was my hair but it was also straight and had Edward's green eyes.

"They have the power to decorate," said Christie

"As in walls houses everything," said Mike. Gabi and Patty smiled and went to hug Edward.

"And this is Elizabeth and Jacob. Elli and Jake," I said taking my children into my arms. I handed them to Edward and they hugged him around the neck.

"We have the power to change into any animal we want," said Elli smiling. She, with no joke, was miniture Elizabeth.

"I like lions the best," stated Jake clapping. He was also miniture Jacobbut his skin was pale. The only kid in the family without pale skin was Bruno.

"Alright it's off to bed all of you," I said and the kids said goodbyes and left. Elli in Maddie's arms and Jake in Zack's since they couldn't walk yet.

It was time to tell them the real reason why they were here since the kids were gone of course.

"So Bella you are seven months pregnant?" asked Carlisle examining my stomach. They had made me lay down on the couch, Edward specially

"Yes, but it looks like I'm three months doesn't it?" I asked him, already knowing the truth

"Yes it does, strange really? Maybe it's just that child is dead," mused Carlisle

"No it can't be I can hear it's heart beat," said Edward putting his ear on my stomach. The contact felt amazing and made my heart beat race through the wind.

"Yes I can hear it too well over Bella frantic heart if possible," laughed Emmett, Rose hit him in the head I smiled at her she smiled back, Bruno ran in.

"Mommy! Daddy being mean again," all eyes were on Edward but he looked confused. Bruno had a mix of his father and mother's skin. While having Jake's brown eyes he had Elizabeth's brown locks.

"Okay Sweety what did he do this time?" asked Elizabeth walking over to Bruno and picking him up. Edward got mad. Jake walked in.

"I did nothing," said Jacob putting in hands up

"I was poking his nose and he didn't try to stop me," said Bruno mad.

"Come on sweety let's put you to bed," said Elizabeth

"Elizabeth I'll do it, You have family," said Jacob picking Bruno up.

"Hey! They are your in-laws," said Elizabeth putting her hands on her hips. Edward growled.

"And that's why I'm leaving," said Jacob. I laughed.

"I got it," said Carlisle happily, I smiled as did everyone else "Bella the child its growing one month every three," my smile fell as did everyone else's.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay really long chapter so you guys better be happy. **

**I have no preview because of the such long chapter!!!!**

**Thanksfor all those who reviewed!!! And yes you can review this chapter!!! haha!!!**

**Yeah! I'll try to uptade Friday but im grounded so i probably wont.**

**Merry Chirstmas and Happy New Years,**

**Till Chapter 14,**

**Alessandra**


	14. Panic!

**Chapter 14 Panic!**

"What?!" I screamed loud but not loud enough to wake the children.

"Carlisle that's not good," said Edward anger in his voice.

"I never said it was," said Carlisle going into his serious doctor voice

"What am I going to do? I am going to be pregnant for eighteen months. Oh, Joy! That was sarcasm," I said as an afterthought.

"It's a boy," said Alice, I looked at her. "You named him-" she started I cut her off.

"Edward," I finished, she nodded smiling.

"No, we are not naming him that," said Edward shaking his head.

"It's decided. If it was a girl it was going to be Isabella and if it was a boy Edward but he will be known as Eddie," I said. Edward opened his mouth to respond. I held up my finger. "I'm tired, take me to bed please," I asked him. He smiled picked me up and took me to his old room which was mine as well. He laid me on the bed and prepared to leave. "No, lay with me," I ordered him, he laid down beside me and I rested my head on his chest. This was home.

"Bella, I love you," said Edward kissing my head, even after all we'd been through I loved hearing those words.

"I love you more," I said back, he chuckled

"Not possible," he whispered. He started to hum my lullaby then. One I hadn't heard in forever but I went to sleep right away.

_February 17_

It was 6:15 the usual hour I woke up but I found myself alone when I did. I was almost sure that Edward had been next to me when I fell asleep yet he was nowhere in sight. Just then, Edward walked in with the sweetest smelling breakfast ever.

"Alice said you would be waking up soon so I decided to make you breakfast," he said setting it down on my lap. I gave him a kiss as Maddie walked in.

"Mom!" she said, I turned to her sharply

"Maddie!" I said in return

"It's the usual again, and uh I saw that," she said acting (finally) her age I laughed.

"And you'll be seeing a lot of it. All right, get Lily, Meg and Kathy. Go!" I told her sternly getting up, Edward got up with me walking to my side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I didn't look him in the eye. I couldn't tell him the truth about Zack it would only kill Edward.

"Dani!" I screamed she was in the room in seconds. "The usual, Zack," it was all that needed to be said and it was enough for her. She ran out of the room. Lily, Meg, and Kathy walked in.

"Bella! What's going on?" he asked mad this time.

"Kathy peaceful thoughts to Zack," she nodded and ran out of the room. "Lily, Meg you know what to do." I said, they also nodded and ran out. Edward blocked the door so I couldn't leave. I still didn't look him in the eyes.

"Bella, you tell me right now what is wrong with Zack?" he asked extremely mad, I looked down sad. He would have to know sooner or later.

"Zack has panic attacks," I told him seriously. He stayed quiet and looked at me, anger and sadness written all over his eyes. He was crushed but of course didn't want to show it.

"What do you mean panic attacks?" he asked glaring me down.

"It means Edward that every so often your son has a panic attack about me leaving him. No big deal," I said trying to get passed him, he didn't move an inch

"How often is every so often?" he asked through his teeth, it send fear down my back but I held it in.

"Around every two weeks," I said hoping he wouldn't blow. My chances were slim.

"Every two weeks?" he asked mad.

"Yes, Edward! Now move, I have a son to attend," I screamed he looked at me like I was crazy but moved aside. I ran to Zack's room. He was shaking; Carlisle was standing aside in shock.

"I've tried everything nothing works," said Carlisle softly. I felt bad for him but I had a child to rescue. I sat beside Zack.

"Zack?" he stopped shaking a little at the sound of my voice. "It's me, your mom," I said softy, Zack turned to look at me his eyes should disbelieve.

"No! You're not my mom! My Mom left me!" he screamed, he started to cry then. I hated having to do this every two weeks.

"Lily, Meg please," I said Lily and Meg brought in a bag of sun seeds. Zack looked at the bag. Then at me. "Remember what your mom said?" I asked him rubbing his back. Zack shook his head. "Kathy, help him please," I said, I knew Kathy was looking for his memory that was part of her power too. She closed her eyes to try and find it faster.

"Got it," said Kathy, Zack relived this memory as it was in my mind forever.

_Flashback_

_I walked in the house with a huge bag of Sun seeds as I was suddenly craving them._

"_Mommy? What are the sun seeds for?__"__ had asked Zack when he had first saw me bringing them in._

"_Well when I was a little girl I loved sun seeds, you see I would always only take-__"_

_End of Flashback_

"From the right," Zack said before I was able to say it in my memory

"Yes, only from the right, because the right was always…" I paused for him so he could get a chance to remember.

"The cleanest because when you were little the left was always on the floor. Mommy!" said Zack throwing his arms around my neck I hugged him back. This poor thing went through everything. Dani walked out of the closet holding a bag she dropped it when she saw Zack and I.

"I guess we won't need this," she said, I looked at her and nodded. She sighed and sent all the things back into their proper places in the closet.

* * *

**A/N I have some horrible news! I got really bad grades so i will probably be grounded till eternity so I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me and pray fro me tonight so that i DON'T get grounded forever. Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Go to my profile for a poll on a sequel!!!!**

**Till Chapter 15,**

**Alessandra**


	15. He's gone again

**Chapter 15 He's gone....again**

I stood from the position I was in. Carlisle was still in shock that something that simple helped a child so small. Maddie sat next to Zack and gave him a hug. I saw a tear roll down her face silently. I choked up and my tears began to fall. Edward hugged me from around the waist.

"I thought I lost you forever," said Maddie not breaking her hug. Zack hugged her back.

"You'll never lose me….I'm your twin," he said smiling at her and tightened his grip on his sister. He let go and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Come on guys breakfast time," I said. The kids all cheered and ran down the stairs. I chuckled and walked behind them, Edward on my tail.

"Bella….what do you make for them?" he asked

"Me? I don't make a thing," I said walking in the kitchen. Lily was carrying Jake and Elli with her mind…as they were floating…to their seat and then ran to help make pancakes. Some were taking out plate while all above the age of five cooked. I leaned on the doorway.

"Wow," said Edward seeing the sight for the first time. Out of nowhere Meg starts to laugh, I turn to see she, and Lily having a flour fight with each other.

"Girls!" I called. They laughed one more time and then got back to cooking.

"It's like the military," commented Jasper smiling. I laughed.

"Not even close," I said with a smile on my face.

"Trust me…the military is in less order than your house," he said seriously. I smiled at him.

My family was in perfect order, being brought up that way from the beginning of their lives. I felt horrible for ruining their childhood but what choice did I really have. I was a single mother raising many many children. Once Maddie, Zack, Lily, and Meg had made enough pancakes they sat down and began eating with the rest. I kissed each single head on the forehead and Edward watched. As I kissed Elli's head, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I clutched my stomach as I fell to the floor. Alice screamed and Edward was holding me.

"Carlisle!" said Edward, Carlisle was down the stairs and that's all I remember.

My head throbbed as I opened my eyes. A small baby was next to me a sad look on her baby face. She had big green eyes.

"Mama," she said almost crying. I looked at her confused. Whom was this little girl talking to? "I'm sorry," she said. I tilted my head.

"Ah…I'm sorry I don't know who you are," I said, a handsome person with blonde hair came in then.

"Yeah…it's the loss of blood," he said feeling my forehead, his hand was freezing.

"Your hand is cold," I said tilting my head to the right. The man chuckled.

"Yes I know," he said. A little pixie came in with a bucket of blood.

"I got deer," she said smiling. The man nodded.

"Um…do I have to drink that?" I asked them scared.

"Yes," said the man handing me the bucket. "Now," he ordered. I did as I was told and drank it. I began to feel better almost instantly.

"Carlisle, Alice…what happened?" I asked them my head still spinning a little.

"Well it appears little Eddie in your stomach likes blood…your blood and he's been using

it to feed himself and you finally collapsed from the lose of blood," said Carlisle picking up Elli. "She was scared because you gave a kiss and collapsed on the floor," he said handing me Elli. I grabbed her and looked her in the eyes,

"Baby sweetie you did nothing okay? It's not your fault," I told her she nodded her little head. I loved having a little baby that could talk and respond back to you. She nodded and I smiled brightly.

"Bella?" asked Carlisle

"Yes?" I asked him as I placed Elli on the floor and she crawled away happily.

"You may need to drink human blood," he said sitting next to me on the bed. I looked down.

"But won't that mean killing humans?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No we'll get you donated blood that's about to go bad so that you won't be killing anyone," said Carlisle. He stood up and sighed. "And Bella?" I looked up to him. "Try not to fall a lot," he responded, I laughed quietly.

"Don't I always?" I asked as I stood up. "Where's Edward?" I asked them. Alice looked down and Carlisle looked up both avoiding my eyes. Rosalie came in.

"He went to Alaska…..to see Tanya," said Rosalie, she then left the room bored. I sighed and threw myself at the bed. "I want to be alone," I said before Alice and Carlisle could respond. I heard them silently leave the room.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi everybody yes I am back!!!! Arent you happy??? Unfortunatly its not for long.....I have my AP exams this week so this may be the lastest uptade until after May 14 or so.....I'm really sorry!!! I'll try to write and uptade as quickly as I can adn if you didn't know your reviews help me me write and inspire me which makes me remember...**

**I, Alessandra101, DEDICATE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER TO NON OTHER THAN HALLEE87 BECAUSE SHE INSPIRED IT!!!! **

**Well that's about it folks!! Oh yeah THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**Till Chapter 16,**

**Alessandra**

**PS DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON POLL!!!**


End file.
